I don't want to be alone
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: {Colifer / Captain Swan / CS} Jennifer souffre de sa solitude. Elle a l'impression de ne pas trouver sa place et craint de finir seule. Elle voit le personnage qu'elle incarne avoir tous ce qu'elle ne pense jamais avoir et tourner devient de plus en difficile. Colin voit la détresse de Jennifer et tente d'aider son amie. Mais la limite entre amitié et amour est souvent trop mince
1. Chapter 1

**Bon vu que je suis trop gentille avec ma jumelle (quoi que celle-ci ne sera pas d'accord avec moi), je vous poste ma nouvelle fanfiction Colifer, en plusieurs chapitres cette fois ! :3 J'ai énormément hésité sur plusieurs scènes donc j'espère recevoir vos reviews qui me diront que j'ai bien fait (ou pas d'ailleurs xD) on se revoit en bas ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _PDV Jennifer_

Mon réveil affiche 5:47.

J'ai environ 40 minutes devant moi avant de me rendre sur le plateau pour recevoir les horaires de tournages et commencer les essayages.

La saison 5, enfin. Ces mois de pauses m'ont paru une éternité. De plus, je ne suis arrivée que très tôt ce matin, contrairement au reste du cast qui sont arrivés en fin d'après-midi pour la majorité, et que je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'aller les voir. Au fils des années, ils sont devenus ma famille. Et je pense qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'être séparé de sa famille. J'ai bien sûr échanger plusieurs textos avec la majeure partie d'entre eux, mais ce n'est pas comparable.

Je m'extirpe difficilement de mon lit. Voyant ma couverture bouger, Ava vient me rejoindre. Elle me lèche le visage en guise de bonjour et je lui réponds par un simple bisou sur sa truffe avant de la reposer au sol.

5:52.

Je sens peu à peu l'excitation monter en moi. D'après ce que Eddy et Adam m'ont dit au téléphone, je ne tournerai qu'une scène à « Storybrooke » en temps que _Dark One_ et le reste ce passera à « Camelot ». Je suppose que beaucoup de mes scènes seront seule, même si je sais que Amy et Robert ont aussi plusieurs passages avec moi.

Je décide finalement à totalement sortir de mon lit et me dirige vers ma cuisine quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Sûrement Adam qui vient m'avertir d'un changement dans mon programme de ce matin.

« Hey Jen ! »

Encore légèrement endormie, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer que c'est bien Colin qui se trouve sur le seuil de ma porte. Il semble remarquer mon incompréhension face à sa venue et se justifie :

« Adam et Eddy nous ont prévenus que tu arrivais seulement ce matin et je me suis dit qu'avec tes maigres heures de sommeil tu aurais besoin de ça. », finit-il par dire en me montrant le gobelet de Starbucks qu'il tenait à la main.

« Un véritable gentleman, déclaré-je en souriant.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Entre, j'en ai juste pour quelques minutes. »

Je me déplace pour qu'il puisse entrer et lui propose de s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant que je me change. Depuis ma chambre je lui lance :

« T'as déjà été voir les autres ?

\- Oui, on a tous été manger ensemble hier soir, comme l'année passée. Excepté que cette fois on ne s'est pas trimbalé une Jen alcoolisée, me taquine-t-il.

\- Primo, je n'étais pas si « alcoolisée » que ça, dis-je pour reprendre ses propos, et deuxio t'étais pas mieux que moi avec Josh ! »

Pour toute réponse, je l'entends rire.

Je finis d'enfiler mon jeans et je le rejoins en prenant mon Starbucks sur la table. Nous décidons de déjà nous diriger vers les lieux de tournages en espérant croiser le reste du cast. Colin me raconte son retour en Irlande et ses retrouvailles avec Evan et Helen. Il me propose de venir avec lui la prochaine fois qu'il rentre.

« Helen aimerait vraiment passer plus de temps avec toi et Evan demande souvent après toi tu sais.

\- Bien Colin ! Je viendrais avec toi. »

Il affiche un sourire triomphant. C'est fou comme ça peut être un vrai gamin quand il s'y met !

Peu à peu, tout le monde nous rejoint et je me sens enfin chez moi. Eddy et Adam sont enfin arrivés et, après avoir saluer tous le monde, ils nous donnent enfin nos scripts et nous partons directement pour les essais de costume. À cause du _teaser_ que j'ai filmé pour le Comic-Con je sais déjà en partie à quoi ressemble ma tenue de Dark Swan. Je pars aux essayages avec Ginny et elle me raconte ces vacances avec Josh et Oliver. Au fond, je l'envie. Elle a une famille, quelqu'un à aimer. J'ai bien sûr eu des relations amoureuses. La plus marquante restera avec Jesse, mais je n'étais simplement pas prête pour ce qu'il attendait de moi. Avec les années, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'enchaine tournages sur tournages. De cette manière, j'oublie que je n'ai personne.

Une fois seule, je lis le script. J'esquisse un sourire en lisant la scène où la famille d'Emma la retrouve, enfin plutôt quand Killian la retrouve. J'aime tellement cette alchimie entre eux. Il a réussi à briser ses murs et au fil des épisodes ils sont devenus dépendant l'un de l'autre, comme si ils pensaient ne rien pouvoir faire de mal en la présence de l'autre. Elle en a fait un héros, lui la rendue complète. J'espère sincèrement que leur relation continuera d'évoluer, malgré la noirceur d'Emma. C'est enfin l'heure de commencer le tournage. Nous commencerons d'abord par la mise en scène avec nos textes et nous irons enfiler nos costumes après pour tourner avec les caméras en marche cette fois. Je commence avec Bobby. Après plusieurs heures, nous nous arrêtons finalement et rejoignons tous le monde vers les caravanes de ceux qui n'ont pas voulu prendre une petite maison pour nos mois de tournage. De leur côté, ils ont aussi commencé à tourner. Comme à son habitude, Colin se lève pour me tirer la chaise à coté de la sienne pour qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à m'asseoir. Les discussions s'enchainent et j'apprends en quoi leurs scènes ont consisté. Je souris en entendant que Killian et Henry ont fait alliance contre Regina pour tenter de sauver Emma et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu voir ça. Une fois notre pause finit nous repartons chacun de notre côté pour tourner et je les laisse à contre cœur.

En soit, la journée de tournage c'est bien dérouler. Je n'ai eu à retourner plusieurs fois que quelques passages. J'aime vraiment explorer ce combat intérieur qui vit en Emma et de voir à quel point elle essaie de lutter contre la noirceur, mais en même temps à quel point elle en a besoin malgré tout. Demain et les jours suivants, je tournerais avec Amy et Bobby. Même si je les apprécie, c'est bizarre d'être sans les autres. C'est comme si je n'étais pas tout à fait à ma place, qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je crois d'ailleurs que Colin l'a remarqué. Il n'a pas arrêté de me demander si j'allais bien et a insisté pour ne pas me laisser seule ce soir. Je me sens mal de lui causer autant de soucis, surtout que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis aussi… triste.

 _D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup..._

 _PDV Colin_

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Jennifer. Depuis ce midi, elle a l'air absente. Adam m'a dit qu'elle avait du retourner plusieurs scènes et qu'elle a souvent oublié son texte, ce qui ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Jennifer est toujours investie dans ce qu'elle entreprend et oublier ses lignes n'est pas dans ses habitudes. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'admire autant.

Je toque à sa porte et j'attends son autorisation pour entrer. Elle est assise sur son canapé et ne porte qu'un short pour dormir et un simple t-shirt qui cache presque son bas. Je détourne le regard quand je me rends que je la fixe sans rien dire depuis plusieurs longues secondes et qu'elle rougit.

« P-Pardon, c'est juste que je m'attendais à te voir plus… habillée, finis-je par déclarer en me grattant derrière l'oreille, tique prouvant que je suis mal à l'aise face à cette situation.

\- Non, c'est moi désolée, dis-elle en souriant, parfois j'oublie que même si je suis chez moi il y a des tenues plus appropriée. Tu veux que j'aille me changer ?

\- Non, non reste comme ça, en voyant son sourire qui veut en dire long, je me rattrape, je veux dire, tu es chez toi. Tu t'habilles comme tu veux ! »

Elle s'éloigne en direction de sa chambre en rigolant et revient avec un bas de jogging.

« Ma tenue vous convient-elle mieux monsieur O'donoghue ?

\- C'est ça moque toi de moi ! En attendant, tu es la première à avoir été mal à l'aise. », dis-je à mon tour pour la charrier.

Mais je la revois, cette tristesse passer dans ces yeux, celle-là même qu'elle avait à midi.

« Jen, pardon je ne voulais pas… commencé-je.

\- Je sais. », murmure-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

J'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que peu importe ce qu'elle doit supporter en ce moment, peu importe le fardeau qu'elle porte, les choses s'arrangeront. Mais à la place, je reste là, figé devant elle. Elle ne craquera pas devant moi, ni devant personne, je le sais. Elle préfère souffrir en silence que laisser quelqu'un porter sa douleur à sa place. Mais comme toujours elle se reprend, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si tout allait bien.

« Bon, je crois qu'on avait parlé de faire quelque chose ce soir non ?

\- Et bien, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait regarder d'anciens épisodes. Histoire de voir l'évolution de nos personnages et de nous même.

\- Okay, faisons ça alors. Je dois avoir les DVD quelque part là. »

Je la regarde les chercher et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant les agiter sous mon nez comme une enfant qui vient de recevoir un nouveau jouet. Elle lance les épisodes de la saison 3 et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé, mais pas assez près pour que nos corps se touchent. Nous finissons l'épisodes 5, celui où nos personnages s'embrassent pour la première fois.

Vous vous êtes déjà vu embrasser quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui n'est pas votre conjoint ? Je peux vous assurer que c'est étrange. Mais quelque chose dans se baiser me fascine. La passion qui les animent, ce besoin presque animal qu'ils ont d'être au plus près de l'autre. Je sais que c'est Jennifer et moi qui nous nous embrassons et que je ne devrais pas autant aimer ce passage, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cette scène envoutante. Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage de Jen quand je me rends compte qu'elle me regarde déjà. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle me demande :

« Tu ne t'es jamais senti plus heureux en tant que personnage qu'en tant que toi même ? »

Il n'y a aucun de sous-entendu dans ce qu'elle dit, juste une interrogation. Pourtant j'y perçois de la détresse, comme si elle avait besoin que je lui réponde oui.

« Jennifer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Adam m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, et je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Je m'autorise à prendre sa main dans la mienne. Elle baisse les yeux vers nos mains désormais jointes, mais reporte son attention sur moi, sans pour autant me répondre.

« Et la maintenant tu me demandes ça… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut simplement retourner aux épisodes s'il te plait, déclare-t-elle comme si je n'avais rien dit.

\- Jennifer… »

Elle lâche ma main et se lève. La colère à remplacer la tristesse dans ces yeux. Jennifer fait mine d'aller dans la cuisine pour finalement se retourner vers moi et me lancer :

« Emma a quelqu'un, prêt à tout pour elle. Elle a aussi une famille, un fils. Elle ne va pas finir seule. Malgré tout ce qui peut lui arriver, malgré les épreuves, elle ne sera jamais seule. Mais moi… »

Sa voix se brise sur ses mots. Je me rapproche d'elle, faisant ainsi disparaître la distance entre nous et la serre dans mes bras.

« Tu nous as nous. Emma est différente de Jennifer, mais elle lui ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Nous sommes ta famille. Alors oui, nous n'avons pas de pouvoir magique, de crochet à la place d'une main et nous ne sortons pas de conte de fées, -elle lâche un rire- mais nous n'en sommes pas moins ta famille. Je te promets que les choses vont s'arranger et que tu ne vas pas finir seule. Tu auras une grande famille avec des mômes qui courront partout. Bon j'espère pour toi qu'ils auront pas trop ton caractère…

\- Hé ! J'ai pas si mauvais caractère que ça. », dit-elle en riant malgré ses larmes.

Elle reprend son sérieux.

« Comment tu peux en être sûre Colin ?

\- Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, Emma et Jennifer se ressemblent. Et personne ne leur enlèvera leur fin heureuse. Aller vient te rasseoir qu'on finisse au moins l'épisode 6, je veux pas louper ma bromance avec Josh ! »

Je vois finalement un vrai sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle vient à nouveau s'asseoir sur le canapé avec moi. Je la sens peu à peu se détendre et elle finit par s'endormir contre mon épaule.

* * *

 **Alors, je sais que j'ai déjà mis pas mal de Colifer, mais de mon point de vue, ils se connaissent quand même depuis 4 ans et ce sont des gestes que l'on peut très bien faire avec un(e) ami(e) quand il/elle va mal ^-^ mais j'ai quand même hésiter à mettre...du coup une petite review pour me motiver à écrire la suite ! ;D Ah oui une dernière chose, pour me facilités la vie au niveau de "l'espace", j'ai décidé que Jen aurait déjà sa maison à Vancouvert ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, donc voila le deuxième chapitre :3 il se passe pas grand chose, mais m'en voulez pas c'est le début :') Un énorme merci pour les reviews et les fav/follow :3 on se retrouve en bas ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _PDV Colin_

Je suis réveillé par un son indistinct. Je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre où je suis. Jennifer est toujours endormie contre mon épaule et je comprends que le bruit provient de mon portable qui sonne. Je vois le prénom d'Helen s'afficher et je décide de décrocher de peur que la sonnerie réveille Jennifer.

« Hey Helen, hum est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ?

\- Colin, je t'entends mal. Est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

\- Oui, désolé, Jennifer dort et je ne veux pas…

\- Tu es avec Jennifer ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, enfin pour l'instant. Disons juste qu'elle est dans une mauvaise période. Elle dort peu et j'aimerais qu'elle se repose encore un peu.

\- Pas de problème, je comprends. Je te rappelle plus tard, tient moi au courant. »

Et elle raccroche.

Je me retourne pour regarder Jennifer. Une mèche blonde lui barre le visage et je me surprends à la lui remettre derrière l'oreille. Ce simple geste suffit à la réveiller. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et m'adresse un maigre sourire. Ses cheveux sont en bataille ce qui lui donne un petit air enfantin. Quand je la vois comme ça, j'oublie presque à quel point elle est rongée par la tristesse, à quel point elle souffre et à quel point elle doit faire semblant d'aller bien. Dans ce genre de moment, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre toute cette douleur et la porter sur mes épaules pour que les siennes soient plus légères.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Jennifer n'est pas gênée de s'être réveillée appuyer contre moi. Bon après tout, ça arrive entre ami, non ?

Néanmoins, elle s'excuse :

« Désolée, je pensais pas m'endormir devant la télé et encore moins te retenir ici avec moi.

\- Je suis aussi là pour ça. Ne te sens pas coupable pour si peu. »

Elle me répond par un sourire et finit par se lever du canapé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis déçu de la voir s'éloigner de moi. J'aurais voulu figer cet instant, rien que quelques secondes de plus. Mais le sort semble s'acharner contre moi. Jennifer prépare le déjeuner et je la rejoins pour l'aider. L'heure tourne et nous sommes contraint d'emporter notre maigre butin sur le tournage. Je la laisse à contre cœur aller vers Ginny. Même si aujourd'hui elle sourit, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien et que notre discussion d'y hier est loin d'être finie. Jennifer ayant accaparé sa femme, (ou vice-versa, tout est une question de point de vue), Josh me rejoint.

« Hey, Colin ! On t'a pas vu hier soir.

\- Hier soir ?

\- Le cast c'était donné rendez-vous au pub. C'est même toi qui nous avais proposé d'aller là-bas. »

 _FUCK !_

J'avais complétement oublié ce détail… Maintenant, je dois lui expliquer pour que je n'y suis pas aller. Et parallèlement, pourquoi Jen n'est pas venue. Oui parce que, évidemment, j'étais chargé de le lui proposer.

« Oui, euh je…

\- Salut Josh ! »

Jen… tu pouvais vraiment pas mieux choisir ton moment ?

« Salut Jen ! On disait justement qu'on vous avait pas vu hier.

\- On devait se voir, demande Jennifer, l'air complétement perdue.

\- Oui, au pub où vous aller souvent avec Colin lorsqu'on enchaine des semaines de tournage assez intense. »

Mais oui, rajoute-en une couche Josh ! Voyant ma détresse et surtout comprenant que j'ai oublié cette fameuse soirée à laquelle Jennifer et moi étions conviés, elle rattrape le coup.

« Oh, oui ! Pardon, j'aurais du vous prévenir… »

Elle baisse la tête et joue avec ses mains pour faire mine d'être embarrassée. Elle est douée, faut l'avouer.

« Je me sentais mal, sûrement la fatigue que j'ai accumulé ces derniers jours. Et lorsque que Colin est venu me chercher, je l'ai peut être implore de rester avec moi. Désolée »

Elle prend son petit sourire enfantin en prononçant ces mots. Même si Josh ne semble pas tout à fait convaincu, il lâche néanmoins l'affaire et s'éloigne avec Ginny.

« Alors comme ça on oublie de m'inviter ? me demande Jennifer, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai réellement oublié. », dis-je mal à l'aise.

Elle se met à rire. Et bon dieu ce qu'elle a un rire magnifique. Nous sommes finalement appelé par Eddy et Adam pour tourner. Première scène du jour : Emma retrouve sa famille dans la forêt enchantée.

* * *

 _PDV Jennifer_

Cette soirée avec Colin m'a fait du bien. Je ne lui ai avoué qu'à demi-mots ce que je ressens, mais qui peut m'en blâmer ? Même si il est compréhensif, il ne sait pas ce que c'est de se sentir seul. Je m'en veux quand même de l'avoir forcé à rester la nuit avec moi, surtout vis à vis d'Helen. Même si je sais qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, Colin reste son époux.

J'ai hâte d'aller la voir en Irlande et de passer de vrai vacances là-bas, loin du stress habituel et des cameras. J'aime vraiment se métier, mais parfois c'est juste trop. Et je pense que Colin l'a bien compris. Je n'ai aucune scène seule aujourd'hui, ce qui me convient. Le plus gros de la journée sera consacré à Emma et Merida jusqu'au moment où sa famille la retrouve. Je me demande encore comment je vais aborder les sentiments d'Emma. Elle s'est sacrifié en pensant ne jamais les revoir, ou du moins pas aussi rapidement. Et elle va surtout devoir faire face à Killian alors qu'elle lui a tout juste avoué ses sentiments. Bon, heureusement, je sais que rien ne change entre eux, au contraire. C'est vraiment gratifiant de jouer un rôle comme celui d'Emma. Parfois, j'en viens même à me sentir mieux en tant qu'elle que en tant que moi… C'est vrai franchement ! Qui ne voudrait pas avoir la vie qu'elle a. C'est une femme forte qui sait se gérer et terriblement badass. Et pis bon, qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec un pirate aussi sexy que Colin.

 _Bon, Jen tu vas te calmer avec Colin. Il est sexy, certes, mais surtout marié. Donc si tu pouvais éviter te partir dans tes délires… Est-ce que je me parle à moi même ?!_

Je suis appelée à tourner, ce qui met un terme à mes pensées quelques peu… mal placées.

Amy me rejoint et après avoir discuté de nos personnages nous avons commencé à jouer la scène. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées lorsque nous avons finalement une pause. Je suis encore un peu trop dans le personnage et je préfère rester un peu seule avant de rejoindre les autres. Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Colin qui a décidé de me materner à cause de ma récente « déprime ». Heureusement, il m'a pris un Starbucks.

« Alors, comment va Killian ? demandé-je en souriant, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait rentré dans mon jeu.

\- Il a connu mieux. Faut avouer qu'il est un peu perdu sans sa Sauveuse et qu'il a cette maudite tendance à en vouloir à tout le monde. Alors que c'est Emma qui a voulu se sacrifié pour tous le monde…

\- Et me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui écrit les scripts je te rappelle.

\- Non, mais t'aurais pu te rebeller et refuser de tourner si Eddy et Adam changeaient pas le scénario, lance-t-il naturellement, comme si c'était aussi simple.

\- Aurais-tu peur que l'amour que Hook porte à Emma ne soit pas assez fort pour surmonter

cette épreuve ?

\- J'ai peur qu'Emma se cache derrière ses pouvoirs oui ! »

Malheureusement, là-dessus je ne peux rien dire. Ça serait tout à fait le genre d'Emma.

« On pourra toujours soudoyé Eddy et Adam a deux…

\- Attends, tu veux dire que c'est vraiment ce qui va arriver ?!

\- Colin, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! soupiré-je.

\- Je sais. Je voulais juste…. »

Je l'interromps en posant ma main sur son bras.

« Écoute Colin, je sais ce que j'ai dit hier, mais je vais bien.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça ! répond-il ironiquement.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas toujours être au top.

\- Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde.

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne devrais pas me permettre de craquer ? m'énervé-je, peut être plus que ce que je devrais.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Jennifer, dit-il pour me calmer, Simplement que en 3 ans je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal. »

C'est trop pour moi. Je pensais qu'il avait compris que si j'étais taciturne ce matin, c'était pour une raison. Après tout, ma vie sentimental (vie non-sentimental pour le coup) ne le concerne pas plus que ça. Je me lève et commence à m'éloigner, mais Colin me rattrape en quelques enjambées.

« Jennifer, je veux juste être là pour te soutenir, comme tu le fais avec moi.

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème : je ne veux pas de ton soutien. Je dois reprendre le tournage, désolée. »

Cette fois, je pars sans lui laisser une chance de réagir ou de me rattraper. Mes mots sont durs, je le sais. Bien sûr que je veux son soutien, mais je refuse d'être celle sur qui on doit constamment veiller. C'est donc légèrement confuse que je rejoins les caméramans, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Les scènes s'enchainent nous devons finalement tourner le dernier acte, avant que le soleil commence à se coucher. Je n'ai toujours pas reparlé à Colin et j'ai peur que ça se ressente à l'écran lorsque nous agirons comme Emma et Killian. Mais comme à son habitude, Colin sait quoi faire pour apaiser mes craintes. Il me suffit d'un simple sourire de sa part pour comprendre qu'il ne m'en veut pas. La scène démarre finalement.

« Swan non !

\- Q-quoi ? C-comment ?

\- Ça importe peu tant que tu t'arrêtes !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est le seul moyen de trouver Merlin et il est le seul capable d'arrêter la noirceur. »

Je perçois toute la détresse d'Emma. Imaginer être en train de détruire sa famille… Tout comme elle, je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour sauver ceux que j'aime. Sans compter la voix de Rumple que seul Emma peut entendre. Même les mots de Lana ne m'atteignent pas et je ne fais même pas attention aux actions de Ginny, obsédée par le cœur de Merida. Mais voir le regard de Colin qui me supplie de ne pas le faire et qui me promet que l'on trouvera un moyen, ensemble et qui cherche à me faire prendre la bonne décision. J'accepterai juste pour voir cette douleur dans ces yeux disparaître. Les larmes viennent rapidement envahir mon champ de vision et je me retourne vers Rumple (alias Robert) pour ne pas perdre ma détermination à tuer Merida. Mais si je le fais, je le perdrai lui. Je finis par rendre son cœur à sa propriétaire et il y a un arrête de caméra, le temps que l'on enlève le faux cœur de la scène. Robert sort aussi à ce moment la du cadre, disparaissant dans l'esprit d'Emma. La caméra se remet en marche et oubliant que ma famille, celle d'Emma, est là, je me réfugie dans les bras de Colin, comme écrit dans le script. Il me sert contre lui et me caresse le dos pour me calmer. Je sais que c'est pour les caméras, mais il y quelque chose de plus. Comme si ce geste s'appliquait aussi pour notre discussion d'avant.

La scène continue. L'acte s'arrête quand Liam (Arthur) arrive devant le Granny et nous finissons officiellement notre journée de tournage. Je pars rapidement me changer. Pas que la tenue d'Emma ne soit pas confortable, mais je préfère des vêtements plus… ordinaires. Quand je suis partie, Colin était avec Josh et Sean. Je crois qu'ils ont prévu de passer la soirée ensemble et d'après les plaintes de Ginny, je pense que c'est parce qu'il y a match. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus vu de match et le dernier c'était avec Colin. Il avait des entrées gratuites et m'avait proposé de l'accompagner, étant la seule encore à Stevenson à ce moment-là. Le pauvre, il a passé plus de temps à m'expliquer les règles et m'informer que crier sur les joueurs ne les feraient pas mieux jouer. Je rentre finalement chez moi et, après avoir nourri Ava, je m'affale sur le canapé et allume la télé. Puisque nous n'avons pas retiré les DVDs du lecteur, je tombe sur les épisodes de la saison 3. Je me souviens vaguement avoir regardé une partie de l'épisode 7, mais c'est pourtant l'épisode 10 qui apparaît à l'écran. Je n'ai plus le courage de me lever pour mettre autre chose et je me décide à regarder la suite. En soi, il n'est pas si passionnant que ça, en tout cas comparé à d'autre. Ça me fait bizarre de voir Emma comme ça, si… renfermée. La manière dont elle repousse Neal est presque drôle par contre. Grâce aux indications de Adam, je savais dès le début qu'Emma ne pourrait jamais refaire entièrement confiance à Neal et que malgré tout ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient plus les même. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais plus de la même manière. Et bon, si Neal n'avait pas eu une concurrence pareille, ça l'aurait grandement aidé. Je suis gagnée par la fatigue et je finis par éteindre la télévision et pars dormir sans rien avaler.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ce foutu cauchemar qui me hantait lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Sauf que cette fois, c'est _lui_ qu'on torture.

* * *

 **Alors c'est un peu particulier les scènes ou ils tournent, mais de mon point de vue elle verrait les choses comme ça ^-^Sinon une review pour me motiver et savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic ? ;D** _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya !**

 **Pas grand chose pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^-^**

 **Petite dédicace à Mylene0 qui m'a aidé pour le pdv de Colin**

 **hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, histoire que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _PDV Jennifer_

J'ai toujours cru que la pire chose sur terre était de mourir. Disparaître du jour au lendemain, voir son monde prendre fin sans pour autant que les autres arrêtent de vivre. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce que je le voie _lui_ mourir. Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après ça, et je me demande si je le pourrais à nouveau. Les images continuent de venir me hanter. Sa lèvre en sang, son visage tuméfié et les entailles béantes sur son torse. Normalement, c'est à moi qu'on fait ça, alors pourquoi soudainement lui ?

Chaque membre de mon corps me fait mal. Comme si je ressentais chaque coup qu'il avait reçu. J'aimerais avoir le courage d'annuler la session de tournage d'aujourd'hui, mais je n'en fais rien. Tout le monde compte sur moi. Et surtout, tout le monde s'inquièterait pour moi. Je tente néanmoins de camoufler mes cernes avec du maquillage même si je sais qu'on m'en remettra sur le plateau. Après tout, ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que je n'ai dormi que 3 heures. Cependant, j'espère vraiment que Colin ne me posera aucune question car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de lui mentir, pas dans mon état actuel.

Je décide de sauter l'étape du petit-déjeuner. Je mangerais plus tard. Lorsque j'arrive à Stevenson, personne n'est encore dehors. Pas étonnant, vu que j'ai plus de 20 minutes d'avance. L'air est encore frais malgré que l'on soit bientôt en été et par reflexe je frotte mes bras par dessus mon pull pour me réchauffer. Sans trop réfléchir je me mets à marcher et mes pas m'amènent au port. Je souris en me rendant compte que je suis à l'endroit où Colin et moi avons tourné la scène ou Killian tente de l'apaiser en allant regarder l'horizon.

 _« Je suis sensée regarder quoi ?_

 _\- L'horizon._

 _\- Et ça doit faire quelque chose ?»_

J'ai l'impression que nous avons tourné ça il y a une éternité. Tellement de choses ont changés… Ils ont tous une famille, des enfants qui grandissent et il y a moi. Toujours sur les tournages, toujours entrain d'entreprendre de nouveau projet et surtout, toujours seule. Sans que je m'en rende compte, une timide larme est venue perler au coin de mon œil.

Je pourrais me mettre à pleurer, laisser enfin cette peine se déverser, mais non. J'essuie simplement la goutte salée qui menaçait de couler le long de ma joue et me met en direction des studios, affichant un sourire ravissant, comme toujours.

Cette journée m'a épuisée. J'ai essayé de ne rien laisser paraître, mais la fatigue la emportée et je me suis endormie presque à chaque pause. Comme je m'y attendais, à chaque fois j'ai été assagie par les images de mon cauchemar de ce matin. Heureusement, tout le monde sait à quel point c'est dur d'enchaîner tournage sur tournage et mettent donc la faute là dessus. Tous ? Non. Colin n'est pas dupe. Je lui suis tout de même reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir posé de questions à se propos. Bon il faut dire que je l'ai pas mal évité, passant mon temps avec Lana et Ginny. D'ailleurs, j'attends cette dernière pour aller marcher un peu et me vider l'esprit. Elle finit par arriver, souriante comme à son habitude.

« Hey Jen !

\- Hey, la scène d'entrainement de danse avec Lana c'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, ils tous fait un super travail, déclare-t-elle, et toi ?

\- Super, mentis-je, j'ai seulement eu des scènes avec Colin donc c'était assez tranquille.

\- Je sais, je lui ai parlé. »

À l'intonation qu'elle utilise, je sens que je vais avoir le droit à des remontrances, alors je l'interromps avant même qu'elle commence.

« Ginny, j'apprécie vraiment que vous vous fassiez du soucis pour moi, mais je vais bien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, réplique-t-elle sèchement.

\- Qu'est-ce que Colin t'a encore dit ? soupiré-je.

\- Il n'a pas été dans les détails. Mais Jen, ça se voit que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi tu refuses de nous en parler ? »

Je soupire pour lui montrer que je n'ai aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet, mais bien sûr elle ne lâche pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

« Tu peux au moins m'en dire un peu ?

\- Viens-en au but s'il te plaît, tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Pour commencer, pourquoi tu es aussi fatiguée. »

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. D'accord je ne dois pas être exactement étincelante, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je tourne en ayant accumulé beaucoup de fatigue.

« Alors ? insiste Ginny.

\- Ok, capitulé-je, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve.

\- Tu veux en parler ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ces quelques mots me font monter les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que je veux en parler, évidemment. Mais est-ce que je suis prête à en parler ? Ma partenaire et amie voit ma détresse et me prend instinctivement les mains dans les siennes.

« Jen, je ne veux pas te forcer, mais tu ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi comme ça.

\- Je sais. », dis-je à demi-mots.

Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à me confier.

« Lorsque que j'ai commencé à devenir connue, j'ai eu une période de grand stress. Tout était nouveau et effrayant à la fois… et j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars, chaque nuit le même. Je me balade et des inconnus viennent me parler. D'abord gentiment, comme tout le monde le ferait, puis ils élèvent la voix et commence à me menacer. »

Ginnifer m'encourage à continuer dans petit hochement de tête, mes mains toujours dans les siennes.

« Ensuite, ils commencent à me frapper, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie même plus la force d'hurler. Ils entaillent ma peau déjà à vif. »

Ma voix se brise et les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Ginny s'approche pour m'enlacer, mais je la repousse, signifiant que je n'ai pas fini.

« Cette fois c'était différent. C'est Colin qu'on torturait, et je n'avais qu'un seul choix, regarder. »

* * *

 _PDV Colin_

« Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Oui Helen. Je suis juste fatigué, soupiré-je dans le combiné.

\- Et Jennifer ?

\- Elle va mieux. C'était un simple coup de bluse. Sa famille lui manque, mentis-je.

\- Ça se comprend… Tu nous manques aussi Colin.

\- Vous aussi. Comment va Evan.

\- Il hâte de revoir son père. D'ailleurs tu viens avec Jennifer aux prochaines vacances ?

\- Si d'ici là elle n'a pas d'imprévu, oui. Écoute, il faut vraiment que je raccroche, le cast m'attend pour aller manger.

\- Oui bien sûr je comprends. Bye.

\- Bye. »

Je raccroche finalement le téléphone et me laisse tomber sur le lit, m'autorisant à souffler un coup. Cet appel m'a semblé durer une éternité et j'ai eu l'impression de passer un véritable interrogatoire. Parfois je me demande ce que serait ma vie avec Helen si je n'étais pas devenu acteur. J'ai beau énormément l'aimer, parfois elle peut vraiment m'agacer. Je soupire et repense à la journée.

 _Flashback_

Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit s'en réussir à retrouver le sommeil. Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et depuis, impossible de me rendormir. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. C'est comme si un poids me comprimait la poitrine. Je décide de me lever. Après avoir enfilé un simple jeans et un pull noir, je sors à l'extérieur. La température est encore assez basse et une fine brume s'échappe de mes lèvres. En similitude avec le personnage que je joue, l'air marin m'apaise et je me rends donc au port. Une silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien est assise près de l'eau. Je m'approche, pensant simplement m'asseoir à côté d'elle lorsque que je vois une larme ruisselée sur sa joue. Instinctivement, je m'arrête comme paralysé. Je devrais la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer, mais je ne peux pas bouger, comme si ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais la voir briser comme ça encore longtemps. Toute cette souffrance qu'elle garde, il faut que ça cesse. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Elle finit par s'en aller, sans même me prêter attention.

 _Fin du Flashback_

Les scènes que nous avons tournées se sont globalement bien passées. Pour être totalement honnête, je n'ai cessé de repenser au baiser qu'on a échangé en tant que Killian et Emma à Storybrooke et ce qui a suivi. J'avais l'impression de me mélanger au point de ne plus vraiment savoir si je lui demandais de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé à Camelot ou ce qui lui arrivait vraiment à elle. La violence de nos lèvres qui se rencontrent encore et encore me revient en tête. Je avais envie de l'avoir plus proche de moi, envie de sentir son corps collé au mien et d'explorer sa bouche plus que l'on me le permettait. Mais les caméras autour de nous sont un rappel permanant que ce que nous avons n'est pas réel, que nous ne sommes que des acteurs jouant un rôle et surtout que je suis marié.

Alors pourquoi je ne me sens pas coupable ? Pourquoi ai-je toujours cette envie de la prendre dans mes bras, d'effacer toute sa peine et d'être celui qui la rend heureux ?

Je ne pense définitivement pas clairement et j'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place ou du moins les tourner vers autre chose. Je me dirige vers la porte, prenant au passage ma veste et me rends vers un des pubs à proximité de Stevenson.

* * *

 **Oubliez pas la review ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya avant de commencer ce chapitre j'aimerais adresser un message à une personne qui compte énormément pour moi et envers qui je me suis mal conduite. Donc vous pouvez ne pas lire la partie en italique, sauf une personne.**

* * *

 _Malgré ce que tu m'as dit, de ne pas m'en vouloir, je n'y arrive pas. Je t'ai blessé sous le coup de la colère et je m'en veux parce que je m'étais promise d'être différente et de ne pas te faire souffrir, te prouver que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi et que je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. Mais j'ai pourtant fait tout l'inverse. Quand je me réveille après une de nos disputes et que je vois que tu ne m'as pas envoyé de messages ou même de photos, j'ai toujours un pincement au coeur. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Alors oui, je dis ça maintenant, peut être que ça changera, peut être que nos chemins finiront par se séparer, mais à l'instant présent, c'est vrai. Tu as su être la pour moi quand je pensais être seule, quand à chaque pause au gymnase j'étais mal, quand je me suis tirée et que personne ne pouvais me résonner, toi tu étais là. Quand je stress de commencer un nouveau truc (cours d'anglais, aller chez l'orientatrice, etc.) t'es là pour me rassurer, me parler. Alors oui on s'engueule souvent, mais ça doit faire partis de mes passe-temps x). J'ai un mauvais caractère, je m'énerve facilement, je suis très susceptible et je déteste avoir tort, je l'admets (devant tout au passage). Mais je veux pas perdre ma jumelle, je veux pas perdre la personne avec qui je peux passer des journées entières à parler, avec qui je peux prouver au monde entier que colifer is real. On a chacune trop perdu en amitiée. Mais pour la notre, pas question d'abandonner. Même si tu veux plus de moi je forcerais :')  
_

 _(Je me voyais pas t'envoyer un simple message en disant tout ça, donc je me suis dit que ça passait crème sous cette FF que j'écris en grande partie pour toi.)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _PDV Jennifer_

Parler avec Ginnifer m'a réellement fait du bien. Une fois l'explication de mon cauchemar finie, elle m'a simplement prise dans ses bras, et c'est ce qui me fallait. Je m'en veux de ne pas faire plus confiance à mes amis. Je me rends compte que je dois des excuses à Colin. Il essaie de m'aider et jusque là, je n'ai fait que le repousser malgré moi. Normalement, il sera la ce soir pour le dîner avec le cast. Je pars donc vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Vu que ce n'est qu'un simple repas entre amis et collègue je décide de porter un simple pull et un jeans clair. Je commence à m'habiller quand je reçois un appel.

« Helen ?

\- Hey Jennifer, je suis désolée de t'appeler aussi tard, mais je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh, oui, répondis-je un peu confuse, Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- A vrai dire oui… J'ai eu Colin récemment au téléphone. »

 _J'y crois pas, il lui à quand même pas dis ? Je veux bien que dans un couple on se dit beaucoup de choses, mais je pensais que la vie privé de ses amis on la gardait pour soi._

« Helen, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je vais bien, dis-je légèrement énervée.

\- Oh, je sais. Colin m'a expliqué que ta famille te manquait, mais que ce n'était rien de grave. Non en fait c'est justement de lui que je voulais te parler. »

 _Bravo Jen. Encore une fois, t'as vu le mal partout alors qu'il t'a justement préservée._

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec ça, mais il n'a pas l'air bien. Au téléphone, il était assez confus. Mais étant en Irlande je ne peux rien faire. Donc, j'aurais voulu savoir si tu pouvais aller lui parler, demande-t-elle presque mal à l'aise.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'allais justement partir rejoindre tout le monde. Je prendrais un moment à part avec lui.

\- Merci, vraiment. Il a besoin de toi plus que tu ne le penses tu sais. »

Sans que je puisse rajouter quelque chose elle raccroche. Besoin de moi plus que je ne le pense ? Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire… J'attrape ma veste et sort dans les rues de Stevenson. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si Colin est mal, c'est entièrement ma faute. Comme il le dit si bien, nous sommes souvent synchroniser et ce n'est pas rare que nos sentiments se reflètent l'un dans l'autre. Lorsque j'arrive au restaurant, Ginny m'attend devant l'entrée et affiche un regard inquiet.

« Hey, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je pensais te voir arriver avec Colin.

\- Il n'est pas encore là ?

\- De toute évidence non, dis Josh qui vient de nous rejoindre.

\- Vous avez tenté de l'appeler.

\- Oui, il ne répond pas. »

Je soupire et leur dis de m'excuser auprès des autres et pars chercher Colin.

* * *

 _PDV Colin_

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, mais il s'avère que non, de même que cette 3ème Guinness devant.

( _Bad form,_ comme dirait un certain pirate _._ )

Josh a tenté de m'appeler plusieurs fois et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir répondu, mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui expliquer pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ce soir.

Mes pensées finissent par revenir à Jennifer. Je n'ai pas su être là pour elle, et je m'en veux. J'aurais du insister, la pousser à se confier à moi. La voir aussi mal ça me détruit. J'aimerais tant être celui qui la rend heureuse, celui qui la fait sourire quand tout va mal. Elle mérite tellement d'avoir quelqu'un de bien. Mais au fond de moi, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. Voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi la réconforter, la soutenir. Ses sourires qu'elle n'adresse qu'à moi… Mais je suis marié. J'ai un enfant. Tous ce que je m'imagine avec Jen n'arrivera jamais et au fond je ne devrais même pas espérer que ça puisse arriver. Si je faisais ça à Helen, je ne serais pas digne d'avoir droit à l'amour, et encore moins celui de Jennifer.

 _Je délire complétement. Je suis en train de parler de tromper ma femme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?_

Je m'apprête à me lever et partir quand je la vois. Et instantanément, je me sens apaisé. Ses cheveux blonds sont noués en une tresse qui repose sur son épaule, laissant sa nuque à découvert. Je m'imagine ce que ça ferait d'embrasser cette partie de sa peau que je devine douce. Sentir Jennifer frémir au contact de mes lèvres. À cet instant, j'oublie presque ce que je m'étais dit quelques minutes auparavant.

Jennifer me rejoint et sans un mot, s'assoit à mes côtés au bar.

« Tous le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Ils remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant. », répliqué-je.

Je l'entends soupirer et je crains qu'elle reparte, jugeant mon comportement déplacé, mais elle poursuit.

« Colin, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi.

\- Bien, parlons d'autre chose alors.

\- Helen m'a appelée. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui soupire. Jennifer n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi, pas avec tout ce qu'elle doit déjà gérer.

« Je pense qu'elle t'a dit que j'avais l'air d'aller mal. Mais tout va bien, elle se fait du souci pour rien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es ici à boire tout seul. C'est vrai que c'est typique des gens qui vont « bien », ironise-t-elle.

\- D'accord, tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je vais te le dire. Je t'ai vu ce matin au port. Je t'ai vu pleurer. Mais je suis resté à te regarder. Je n'ai pas bougé. Tu avais besoin de moi et je suis resté à te regarder. Et ça me bouffe de te voir comme ça. »

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle glisse sa main sur la mienne et cherche mon regard.

« J'ai rêvé qu'on te blessait. On te torturait sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire. Alors je comprends ce que tu ressens Colin. Mais ça, dit-elle en montrant l'intérieur du pub, ça ne va pas t'aider à te sentir mieux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, de ce rêve ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'avais vu au port. Parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger. »

Je ne rajoute rien. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter de plus. Jennifer semble le comprendre et me fait signe de la tête que nous partons. Une fois mes boissons payées, elle me prend la main et me guide vers la sortie. Nous marchons dans les rues de Stevenson sans échanger un mot, mais toujours nos mains liées.

Elle ne porte pas de veste et je me rends vite compte qu'elle tremble. Je lui propose ma veste qu'elle refuse aux premiers abords, mais qu'elle finit par accepter face à la température peu élevée, caractéristique du Canada. Nous arrivons finalement devant ma porte. Je lui propose d'entrer et boire une boisson pour la réchauffer, mais elle refuse préférant rentrer chez elle et dormir, ce que je comprends. Je m'avance pour l'aider à enlever ma veste, mais instinctivement j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue. Je croise son regard interrogateur, mais n'en prend pas compte et commence à caresser sa pommette, puis à tracer le contour de sa bouche. En quelques secondes, mes lèvres se retrouvent sur les siennes. Très vite, je quémande l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle me donne. Nos langues s'entremêlent dans un baiser désespéré, chacun tentant de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. On s'est déjà embrassé, devant les caméras, mais jamais comme ça. C'est plus intense, plus intime. Elle glissé sa main dans mes cheveux qu'elle caresse frénétiquement. J'aimerais continuer. Mêler nos langues sans fin et bien d'autres choses encore lorsque qu'elle met fin à notre étreinte, rompant le contact de nos lèvres.

« Jennifer, je… »

Elle m'interrompt en agitant sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Je dois y aller Colin. »

Je la laisse s'éloigner. Elle m'adresse un dernier regard avant de partir, me laissant seul sur le seuil de ma porte. J'aimerais la rattraper et mon être tout entier me hurle de la rejoindre et de continuer notre baiser la où il s'est terminé. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. Je suis marié et Jennifer n'est pas ma destinée.

* * *

 **Pardon pour ce chapitre un peu court, promis, je me rattraperais pour les prochains, qui auront moins de colifer que celui-ci. Un review pour m'encourager ? Et parce que ça prend même pas 5 minutes :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

 **Je reviens enfin avec la suite :3**

 **Le début est un style d'écriture un peu particulier, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ^^'**

 **Un énorme merci à Mylene0 pour ses reviews super motivantes ;) (tu gères jumelle)**

 **Pour ceux qui auraient de la peine avec les acteurs/personnages voici une petite liste :**

 **Colin O'donoghue = Killian jones/Captain Hook**

 **Jennifer Morrison = Emma Swan**

 **Ginnifer Godwin = Snow White/Mary-Margaret**

 **Lana Parrilla = Regina Mills/Evil queen**

 **Josh Dallas = David Nolan/Prince Charming**

 **Robert Carlyle = M. Gold/ Rumplestiltskin**

 **Emilie DeRavin = Belle**

 **Amy Manson = Merida**

 **Eddy et Adam = auteurs de la série**

 **je crois que je n'ai cité qu'eux pour l'instant :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 ** _Pdv Jennifer_**

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol et m'adosse à la porte, m'autorisant enfin à respirer. Je ne cesse de penser à ce qui vient de se passer.

Colin m'a embrassé.

Et pire que ça, j'ai aimé.

* * *

 ** _PDV Colin_**

Je passe mes doigts sur le bord de mes lèvres. Là où quelques minutes encore les siennes étaient posées. En fermant les yeux, je pourrais presque sentir à nouveau sa langue dessiner le contour de ma lèvre inférieure. Ma veste porte encore son odeur. Une odeur douce et enivrante à la fois. Une odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes.

* * *

 ** _PDV Jennifer_**

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Ce baiser… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il représentait pour lui, bien qu'à moi avis ce n'était rien d'autre que celui d'un homme perdu ayant trop bu. Mais si c'était plus ?

Non, Colin est marié. Il aime Helen, c'est une certitude. Du moins, ça l'était.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et décide de prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau emportera toute trace de ce moment, trop intime, entre lui et moi.

* * *

 ** _PDV Colin_**

Je suis marié, je dois m'en souvenir. J'ai juré fidélité.

« _Till death do us_ part* »

Je l'ai promis.

Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas penser à autre chose que ce baiser ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus, envie d'aller plus loin…

J'ai besoin de dormir. Je n'arriverais à rien dans l'état où je suis.

* * *

 ** _PDV Jennifer_**

L'eau, bien trop chaude, me brûle la peau, traçant de longues trainées rouges sur mon corps. La douleur bien que minime m'aide à penser à autre chose, à ne pas penser à cette journée.

Je me sens terriblement mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trompé la confiance d'Helen. Elle m'a envoyé parlé à son mari, sentant que Colin allait mal, et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'embrasse.

Rectification, IL m'a embrassé.

Bon, je n'ai pas non plus fait tout mon possible pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire, je l'ai peut être encouragé.

J'ai dû passé trop de temps sous la douche (bien que je pensais n'y être que depuis quelques minutes) et l'eau s'écoulant du pommeau est devenue froide. Je tends le bras et attrape mon peignoir avant de m'emmitoufler dans ce dernier. Une fois en tenue, je me glisse sous mes

draps et me laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

 ** _PDV Colin_**

Je suis réveille par un terrible mal de tête. Jennifer avait raison, j'ai peut être abusé sur la boisson.

 _Jennifer._

Mes pensées se dirigent automatiquement vers cette magnifique blonde. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire aujourd'hui, ni comment. J'ai besoin de me positionner par rapport à mes sentiments envers elle, mais je ne crois pas en avoir le droit. Comme cet anneau me le rappelle si bien, je suis marié. Je ne devrais même pas songer à cette question. Pourtant, lorsque je pense à Jennifer, plus rien autour ne compte. Rien ne vaut son sourire où cette manie qu'elle a de froncer les sourcils quand elle est concentrée.

Il faut que je lui en parle, je ne peux pas rester avec ce fardeau sur le cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais ça la concerne autant que moi. Après m'être rapidement changé, j'attrape ma veste (celle-là même que Jennifer a porté le soir d'avant) et me rends chez Jennifer. Le fond de l'air est frais et je frictionne mes bras pour me réchauffer. Une fois sur le seuil de sa maison, je prends conscience qu'il est affreusement tôt et qu'elle dormira probablement.

Tant pis, il faut que je lui parle.

Je tape doucement sur sa porte qui s'ouvre au deuxième coup.

« Jennifer je… »

Les mots me manquent soudainement. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) Jennifer m'entrainer à l'intérieur.

« Colin, ce qui s'est passé hier ne voulait rien dire. Tu étais triste et tu avais sûrement trop bu. Ta femme te manque et j'étais là, tu as cédé. De mon côté je me sentais terriblement seule. J'ai été faible et je ne t'ai pas interrompu, mais j'aurais dû. Nous sommes seulement amis, de très bons amis, et collègues. Ça a toujours été ainsi et ça le restera. C'était une erreur, une simple erreur. Mais je ne veux pas que ça installe un malaise entre nous, ça serait néfaste pour notre jeu d'acteur, sans parler d'Helen. »

Elle a prononcé ces mots avec indifférence et dureté. Je prends sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'au fond, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

* * *

 _ **PDV Jennifer**_

Lorsque que Colin a quitté ma maison, j'ai dû retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

 _Pourquoi avait été si dur de lui dire ça ?_

Je revois encore ce voile de tristesse recouvrir ses yeux bleus dans lesquels je me perds si souvent. Mais je devais le faire. Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'un de nous deux commencent à se questionner sur ses sentiments (bien que ça soit trop tard pour ça). Nous n'avons simplement pas le droit de nous aimer, c'est tout.

Ava se met à aboyer, me tirant de mes pensées. Je regarde ma montre et me rends compte qu'il est temps que je me prépare à partir. Je nourris Ava puis m'en vais rejoindre l'équipe de tournage.

La première scène est avec Lana et Jared et se passe plutôt vite, étant très courte. Je suis reconnaissante de jouer une Emma froide, presque méchante. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force d'être souriante et joyeuse. Une fois Eddy et Adam satisfait des plans tournés, ils nous

accordent une pause de quelques minutes avant d'aller nous changer et refaire nos maquillages. Ma prochaine scène est avec Colin et je sais qu'elle sera très touchante et dure à la fois, autant pour nos personnages que nous. Je choisis de ne pas parler avec Colin avant la scène. Grâce aux scripts, je sais qu'Emma est désespérée à l'idée d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut mais qu'à la fois elle veut absolument que Killian voie qu'il y a toujours du bon en elle. Très rapidement, les caméras s'arrêtent pour me laisser adopter un tout autre style vestimentaire. Colin m'accompagne mais aucun de nous deux se décider à briser le silence qui s'est installé entre nous. Ma préparation est assez longue, mais Colin a fini par engager la conversation comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Une fois ma tenue enfilée, mon maquillage et ma coiffure faites, nous nous rendons à nouveau sur le « Jolly Roger ». Les prochains plans seront bien plus durs à tourner au niveau des émotions. Jouer une Emma sarcastique et manipulatrice est assez bizarre pour moi mais c'est une facette de ce métier que j'aime, voir le personnage se développer et devoir changer sa manière de l'interpréter est toujours intéressant. Puis les dernières lignes arrivèrent…

« J'ai une question pour toi pour une fois. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Si tu dis que tu ne m'aimes pas, je te laisserais partir. »

À cet instant, je ne sais pas si je parle vraiment en temps qu'Emma ou moi.

« Je t'ai aimé. », déclare froidement Colin, comme si j'étais désormais une parfaite inconnue.

Une timide larme coule sur ma joue. Ces mots détruisent Emma, au plus profond d'elle même. Mais elle se reprend tout de même. Elle n'a pas le droit de montrer ce qu'elle ressent. Elle doit être froide, cruelle et rien ne doit l'atteindre. Elle est la Ténébreuse, et les Ténébreux ne pleurent pas.

« Le bateau est à toi. », lâché-je amèrement.

Puis Adam clôt la scène avec le fameux « coupé ».

Colin s'approche de moi et essuie de son pouce la larme qui coule sur ma joue.

« La scène ne va pas faire pleurer que toi j'ai l'impression. », dit-il en souriant.

Je ris et rajouta :

« Je connais une centaine de fans qui vont pleurer, c'est sûr. ».

* * *

 **OUI LES FANS ONT PLEURéS xD ! Sinon une review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours utile pour l'auteur !  
**

 **(* Till death do us part = jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare)**


End file.
